


Heartbreaker

by ViciousInnocence



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Short, Slight OOC, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: Teeth nip up to his pointed ear;"Good morning."His voice is rough and filled with sleep and Oko purrs in delight."It is now."





	Heartbreaker

It's an alien feeling - waking up like this.  
  
With Garruk pressed close, shared body heat and soft morning kisses on the back of his neck.  
  
Fresh sheets, naked bodies and sunlight through the window, one bare arm lying next to his own, rough fingers tracing his skin.  
  
Hazel eyes follow the movement on his wrist as Garruk traces the blood running through his veins with a reverence like he's made of precious gold.  
  
It's bittersweet, Oko thinks, as Garruk bites at the patch just beneath his jaw, it won't last.  
  
The sheets ruffle and gentle touches follow down his side, a hand snaking down to his hip to pull him close.  
  
Teeth nip up to his pointed ear;  
  
"Good morning."  
  
His voice is rough and filled with sleep and Oko purrs in delight.  
  
"It is now."  
  
He wriggles his hips back against his partners playfully, twisting his neck to plant a chaste kiss on the others lips. When he tries to turn away Garruk's hand is holding his chin, leaning down to kiss him properly - unsatisfied with Oko's tease.  
  
If Oko's chest fills with heat at the strong grip on his jaw and the tongue sliding against his own, it's only lust - nothing more.  
  
When Garruk lets him go, his body's already twisting towards him, swinging his leg over the other man to straddle his hips, hands on his wide shoulders - their mouths never once breaking contact til they have to break for air.  
  
Morning breath be damned they lean close to each other, Oko staring down, tracing a familiar face as deep green eyes do the same. Up close he can see the thin scar on the others skin, his dark eyelashes and the soft curls in his long hair - one strand falling across his forehead.  
  
Without even thinking Oko has hooked it under one finger and swept it aside, hand tracing down to grip the hair at the back of Garruk's head, pulling him up closer for one final kiss.  
  
"Hmm,"  
  
Garruk's voice is still rough as they part, a smile on his lips as hands slide from Oko's hips to grip the swell of his ass,  
  
"I agree. It is now."  
  
Oko grins at that, his incisors sharp points. He rocks his hips, tests his partner's strong grip.  
  
"How about we make it even better?"  
  
If the deep growl from the others chest didn't answer that for him, the way Garruk leaned up to hungrily kiss him did.  
  
Oko smiles against his lips and part of him thinks maybe, just maybe, he can admit - he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to write abt characters I haven't actually read in the official lore yet (: I'm getting closer though! I've downloaded the wildered quest...just have to read it now lol
> 
> I just really like Oko and this ship, I needed them to be soft with each other. I know they're little OOC but they have to be to be in a non-abusive relationship together lol - doesn't mean it's perfect though. I have dreamt up an entire modern AU with them and a turbulent relationship with some bittersweet Will/Garruk in there too. Maybe I'll write it down sometime...maybe I'll actually read the wildered quest...who knows...
> 
> let me know if you have any thoughts c:


End file.
